Chapter 15
Warship of the Demon King is the 15th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary Rebecca estimates that it will take them another six hours to reach Blue Garden while Happy observes that it will be impossible for them to dock there in a pirate ship. They consider using the Aqua Wing after they get close but Weisz interrupts Rebecca by reminding her that it is his ship. Shiki states that he considers their newly acquired Skull Fairy to belong to all of them - with the exception of Weisz. Rebecca and Happy leave the control room to begin cleaning the rest of ship as they fear that bugs may still be on board, while Pino ponders on the reason why she was created. Rebecca and Happy stumble across an enormous shared bath while Shiki and Weisz clean another area of the ship. After cleaning the bath out, Rebecca and Happy relax by taking a dip and discover that the bath is suitable to both humans and machines. As they bathe, they notice that Rebecca's body is beginning to glow with symbols resembling Ether Gear which Happy guesses is due to the bathwater stimulating the Ether in Rebecca's body. Overjoyed at the possibility that she may be able to use a power like Shiki, Rebecca pumps her fist into the air and accidentally fires a destructive beam of energy that pierces the ceiling and breaches the hull of the ship. The atmosphere rushes out of the hole, dragging Rebecca and Happy upwards but the breach seals itself quickly thanks to the ship's self-repair feature. The two of them crash into the ceiling and fall back down with a splash. Rebecca stares at her hand in amazement at being able to use some kind of power. Later, Shiki, Happy and Rebecca show off their new outfits which they had found on the ship to Weisz who reveals he found some new clothing too. Rebecca asks Weisz about how to learn Ether Gear but he evasively avoids the question and the group ponders if the room they're in belonged to the Demon King. Shiki sits down in the Demon King's throne while proclaiming confidently that he will take the ship to see Mother. As he sits down though, he unknowingly activates protocol A7 which transfers ownership of the ship officially to him. As the ship welcomes him and acknowledges him as the Demon King, a female android calling herself Witch appears before them and states she is the one in charge of maintaining the ship. She also proclaims that she will obey any command Shiki puts to her which he quickly tests by having her bark like a dog. Weisz points out the state of the infestation aboard the ship which Witch attributes way due to her functions being suspended for a long time. She claps her hands together which removes the infestation from the ship and rebuilds the exterior appearance of the ship back to its original form. As the ship finishes transforming, Witch proclaims that the ship was originally known as the Interstellar Warship, Edens Zero. Witch kneels before Shiki and acknowledges him as the new Demon King of Edens Zero as tears pour down her face. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rebecca Bluegarden #Weisz Steiner (X442) #Happy #Shiki Granbell #E.M. Pino #Witch Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *None Skills used *None Abilities used *Purge *Rebirth Items used *Edens Zero Navigation fr:Chapitre 15 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Guilst Arc Chapters